1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic cameras, and more particularly to a photographic camera which contains a drive motor for advancing and rewinding the film loaded therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional photographic camera provides a patrone chamber for accommodating a film patrone. When loading film, a back lid of the camera is opened and then the film patrone is positioned in the patrone chamber. Thereafter, a the film projecting from the film patrone is gripped and then manually positioned in a passage extending from a film outlet opening of the patrone chamber to a film exposure section. After this, by manually activating a winding-up lever or by operating an automatic film winding-up device by closing the back lid or by other methods, the film is loaded.
However, with the above-described prior art methods, the film loading operation is troublesome since the user needs to set the film at a predetermined position or insert the same into the film outlet opening. This problem occurs not only with a camera in which the film is manually wound up but also with a camera having an automatic film winding-up device.